memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Enaran
The Enarans were the natives of the planet Enara Prime in the Delta Quadrant. They also maintained a colony in the Fima system. Physiology Physically, the Enarans were humanoid with red spotting near the eyes and forehead. Under their hair, they had small overlapping plates that were mostly covered by their hair. Enarans preferred temperatures a bit chillier than was the norm on Federation starships. As a species they were telepathic, able to implant memories in another person, even without mutual consent. However, the latter was prohibited by strict ethics. These memories could be imposed without being in proximity of the recipient. There had been instances where members of other species were affected by a "slight telepathic field" they generated, though these were of limited intensity. Technology The Enarans were capable of travelling instellar distances and had established at least one colony outside their own star system. During the 2370s Enaran vessels were significantly slower then Federation ships, and travel aboard the latter greatly shortened the time for a journey from Fima colony to Enara Prime. The Enarans had a significantly advanced energy conservation technology that the crew of the was able to learn from. Communications interlinks and microfusion generators were features of everyday normal life. They were also rumored to employ "some kind of thermal sweep". An execution device they used bathed the subject in a purple glow, causing serious burns. Culture and history The Enarans were very concerned with personal hygiene and invented radioseptics for hand washing and personal cleaning. Most wore a band-like headdress, although some did not. The Enarans dined without conventional seating, and were prone to take naps on soft cushions immediately after a meal. The District Education Center, which employed junior tutors, was a prestigious education center, but getting in might be made easier by having a Citizenship Award. They created music, some of which was performed on a harplike musical instrument which produced melodious tones. A musician played the instrument by holding it in his lap and manipulating a half-sphere surface with the tips of the fingers. A few generations before the 2370s, they started interstellar exploration, and soon thereafter achieved another leap forward with the advent of terraforming technology, and started a colonization program. This was motivated by a desire for expansion, and for their people to progress. However, a group called the Regressives rejected modern technology and cleaning methods such as radioseptics. For this, they were disdained. Eventually, they were forcibly rounded up by soldiers, after which they disappeared. History recorded that they had chosen to resettle in a colony, but had all died due to violence and disease. However, the Regressives had been forced to relocate, and they themselves believed that they were being murdered. During this period, the Enarans utilized public executions, at least on Regressives. The execution-post would be placed in town centers, and violators were tied to the center post. When activated the post and violator would be bathed in a purple glow. The process took only a few seconds, but caused extreme pain. The device left the corpses with very badly-burnt skin. In 2373, the became the first Federation ship to make contact with the Enarans. They shuttled a group of them from the Fima colony to their homeworld, and hoped to have trade negotiations and shore leave there. However, this was cancelled after B'Elanna Torres experienced intense telepathic memories, which were discovered to be a purposeful telepathic transfer of memories of an older Enaran woman nearing death to B'Elanna. They consisted of memories of what was done to the Regressives, and how this history was concealed. Upon finding the memories to be genuine, Torres passed them on to a young Enaran and, presumably, started the Enarans on a road to addressing their past. ( ) , "Jor" and "Jora" were titles of address prefixed to the names of elder Enaran men and women, respectively.}} People ;Named * Dathan Alaris * Demelos * Farran * Fredik * Jareth * Jessen * Jor Brel * Korenna Mirell * Lishan * Sanric ;Unnamed * Unnamed Enarans External link de:Enaraner ja:エナラン Category:Species